Death Can Not Separate Us
by Sacredfire44
Summary: The war has ended, and the shinobi have won, but at a cost. Our favorite ninja is dead, and all of Konoha is grief-stricken. Four years have gone by, and Hinata is now the Clan leader. Anxiety has filled the clan, as their leader does not even have a boyfriend. From this, they have forced Hinata into Marriage! Yet still, many surprises are yet to come. Naruhina Sasusaku Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, but I do own a Naruto plushie of Hinata**

**I do love this story. It came to me when I was... Oh wait, what was I doing then? I'm so forgetful, ya know! **

* * *

Silence shattered the clearing, as what was happening slowly sank in. The sounds of fighting and war had stopped now that the battle was won. For what felt like eternity and yet also like only a heartbeat, it stayed this way, until one shinobi started to cheer. Everyone followed his lead and cheered louder and louder," THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR IS WON!" They smiled, throwing there hands in the air, but one voice cut through them.

"NARUTO-KUN!,"It was Hinata. She stared at the boy who had been standing in front of them. He smiled, before falling over heavily to the ground. He was not moving. His chest was not moving at all. His eyes were staring blankly ahead. Hinata raced forward, fear coursing through her veins.

The cheering had stopped. Everyone was gathering around the two, and all was quiet except for the sound of Hinata's voice, crying,"Get up, Naruto... Come on, you have to... Please stand up!" There was no response. Sakura pushed her way through the crowd, sitting beside Naruto. "Let me see him!,"It was obvious that she was trying to stay calm, but her eyes were dark.

Hinata scooted over, cupping her hands to her chest. _Please let him be ok... Please, please, please..._ She closed her eyes only for a second as she prayed. She looked at Sakura, who was disparately shaking him, green chakra flowing from her hands. "Get up, ya knucklehead! You can't give up now! You haven't even brought Sasuke home!,"Her voice was shaking, and her eyes were watering now. The green glow disappeared, and Sakura raised her arm to cover her eyes, hoping no one would see the tears.

Hinata raised her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening, already knowing what was coming next. "H-He's dead,"Sakura chocked, struggling to stay strong. Hinata lowered her hands and smiled weakly. "Y-Your joking right... This isn't funny Sakura,"She said, not believing what had happened. Sakura shook her head in reply, her tears sliding down her face and hitting Naruto's cheek. He didn't even move. He was dead... Hinata began to cry, more than she ever had before.

She felt herself falling over in exhaustion and grief, but instead of hitting the ground, she was wrapped in the embrace of her cousin, Neji. He was down slightly, his eyes sad. The skies grayed, and rain began to pour from the sky. _Even the gods are mourning..._ Hinata thought, closing her eyes and pushing closer to Neji.

All around, the shinobi of all villages had gathered. They sorted out so the ones closest to Naruto were in the middle. Neji helped Hinata to her feet, hoping his presence will help comfort her. He was joined by Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, who each knew just how important Naruto was to Hinata. Gaara was beside him, closing his eyes, muttering a few last words to him,"Was it like this for you when before I was reanimated?" He stayed there for a while longer, before moving back to join his village.

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Lee stood around Naruto, each would mutter a few words, just like Gaara did. Choji and Shikamaru were usually saying things like,"It will be so dull in Konoha without you..." Kiba kept repeating to himself,"Why did that knucklehead have to go and die?!" Lee simple said,"You shouldn't have died, with all your youth..."

A voice made Hinata blink. She looked up, seeing a faint shape of Naruto hovering over the boys. "I told you, I'm not dead!,"He screeched. They acted like they couldn't hear him. _I must be imagining things..._ She thought. The figure disappeared before her very eyes when she thought that. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, wishing this was all a dream.

Sakura had given in to grief now, and was lying with her head on Naruto's chest, crying. Tenten, Ino, and Neji were trying to comfort Hinata. Iruka was holding his hand over his eyes to hide his tears. Tsunade had her eyes closed, using sheer will to fight of the tears. Gaara was staring at the ground, a tear in his eye. Shino was standing with the other 4 boys beside Naruto as they said there last words. Kakashi was standing beside Iruka, with the same, distant expression on his face that Neji had.

Hidden Mist Shinobi were the first to decide to head home, out of the rain. Next that left was the Stone. Killer Bee, with permission from Tsunade, stayed to mourn Naruto while the rest of the Cloud village left. Finally, Gaara placed Kankuro and Temari in charge of the village, telling them to lead them home, and saying he would be there soon. He too, joined them in bringing Naruto to the Leaf village.

That day, all of Konoha gathered for the funeral of Naruto. Gaara and Killer Bee had joined them as well. Hinata was just as sad as Sakura, who had been left alone, the final member of Team 7...

SAKURA POV-

Depression was coursing through Sakura's veins as she walked in the direction of the funeral home. She had barley even noticed the voice behind her. "Yo, Sakura" She turned sharply, anger rising from her. "YOU get away! IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED HERE IN KONOHA, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED... And Naruto... Naruto would be...,"She screeched at the boy, her voice getting softer as she spoke. It was Sasuke. His eyes were darker than usual, but not with hatred, blindness, or revenge, but with sorrow.

"That dobe used up all his chakra in that last battle...,"He was obviously not here just to annoy Sakura, she could see that. He jumped down from the fence, standing beside Sakura. He was dressed all in black, and stayed closer to the shadows. He waved his hand in goodbye, before disappearing. Sakura reached out her hand to stop him, but there was nothing. He had already left.

Guessing where he was headed, she speed up, running into the funeral home. There he was, sitting beside Naruto's dead body. He placed a headband under Naruto's hand. It was Naruto's headband, that they had removed. Sasuke stood there for a second, frozen as he remembered their memories of each other, knowing he could have changed this and saved Naruto. Yes, he knew Sakura was there, and he was aware that she was standing beside him, most likely sharing memories of Naruto as well. He just didn't want to move.

They stayed like that, until the door of the funeral home opened, and there friends walked in. At first, most of them looked ready to attack Sasuke, but when he turned around and looked at them, reflecting there sorrow in his eyes, they realized he was only saying goodbye to an old friend, and let him leave.

After the funeral, they went home without a word. The only few that stayed were Sakura, Konohamaru, Hinata, Iruka, and Kakashi. Kakashi was the first to leave, giving the 4 some alone-time with him. _I get Iruka-sensei and Hinata wanting to say bye to Naruto longest, but why Konohamaru?_Sakura thought. Her thoughts were interrupter by Konohamaru speaking,"I wish you could have heard me call you this name, just once when you were alive, Naruto-sensei..." Sakura quickly understood. Naruto had pasted down two of his strongest jutsu to this kid, Shadow clones and Rasengan, and taught him to never give up. This kid saw Naruto as his sensei.

HINATA POV-

Pretty soon, even Hinata had left the funeral home, dragged away by her cousin Neji. When she got home, her father called her to the meeting room. He told her that he knew she had just lived through the war without any too serious injuries, which was very impressive. He also told her that she had proven to be strong enough to lead the Hyuga clan. He then pronounced that she would officially lead the clan when he died. She couldn't bare talking about death any longer so she simply nodded and headed to her room, curling up in a ball on her bed and praying that when she woke up, this would all have been a dream.

Her last thoughts were of Naruto, lying dead on the ground, as she fell into a deep, uneasy sleep, her tears still rolling down her cheeks...

* * *

**AWWWWW! Isn't that sad... By the way, I need help making this seem more funny! ANY HINTS PEOPLE! AND PS I FAIL AT SPELLING! WOOT! GO BLONDIES! Wait, what? Why did I just write that? Shut up! I am not stupid! I was an A+ Student! So no stereotyping us blondies that gots blue eyes, got it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ANNNNNDDDDDDDD moment of craziness over... Or is it? DUN DUN DUN! **

**Now, what do you guys think?! I was thinking later doing a time-skip about 4 years later, when Hinata's father was killed on a mission, and she is the clan leader! Woot! But GUESS WHAT!? She has been clan leader long enough that she should at least have a partner(Whether its just a boyfriend or a husband) by now, but she doesn't! The clan is getting anxious that they won't have anyone next in line to lead the clan, and have gotten her into an arranged marriage! And you will either scream with joy or throw your computer out the window of your two story house and then run over it with a car! Then again, you might not be one of THOSE fan girls. (no offense if you are. I am one of them) Can you guess who it will be? Oh wait, shouldn't that go in the panel above for a summary! EVERYDAY I AM BECOMING MORE LIKE NARUTO, YA KNOW! *covers mouth and hides in corner sulking* Why do I keep doing that? I mean, I got teased at school because at first I was just joking and pretending to talk like Naruto, ya know. And I ended up stuck with the habit of saying 'ya know' at the end of my sentences, ya know! AGGGGGGG STOP THAT! And wait, why don't I just erase that? *hits self in the head* Because you are supposed to be writing just what your saying, idiot! *hits self again* Oh god... I need a life...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No way, no how! I don't own Naruto! I think I already said that, but OK!**

**I got so bored waiting for people to favorite, follow, review, or even view my thing that I decided to get started on the next chapter. I mean REALLY! I was waiting for a whole THREE MINUTES!(Yes, I timed it, just sitting there, reloading my computer over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again! IT WAS SO BORING!) I MEAN REALLY! THREE WHOLE MINUTES!**

* * *

Hinata sat in her office, staring out the window at the garden, watching as cherry blossom petals danced in the wind. It had been four years since the death of Naruto, and Hinata couldn't help remember it like it was yesterday. Not only that, but about half a year later, Sasuke came back to the village! He was given permission to live in his old home from when he was little, and was basically signed as the leader of, and the only one left of, the Uchiha clan. Also, about a year after Naruto's death, Hinata's father died on a mission, leaving Hinata as the leader of the Hyuga clan at only 17.

She was now 20 years old, and today was the anniversary of Naruto's death. So, So, So many things had changed since then. Hinata hadn't seen any of her friends since her father's death, and missed them deeply, but she was still recovering from her crush's death. She had refused to get over him and find a boyfriend, greatly to the dismay of her clan. She had heard from Neji that he and Tenten were going out now. She had heard that her little sister, Hanabi, had a crush on Konohamaru. She heard that Sasuke was now old enough to truly be ready to revive his clan and was looking for a girlfriend, Neji laughing when he said that.

Hinata just didn't care any more. She couldn't find any reason for living now, except to lead her clan as best she could. The only time she left the Hyuga compound anymore was for meetings and to visit her father's and Naruto's graves. Hanabi had become more like a younger sister to Hinata, looking up to her and trying to get Hinata to play games with her, or trying to cheer Hinata up. Neji had also become very protective of her since then, afraid for her.

A knocking on the door broke her train of thought. She turned to the door and called,"Come in..." Three of the clan elders walked in and sat down in front of Hinata. "Lady Hinata,"They greeted. Hinata bowed to them, signaling that they may speak. "We have come to believe that if you do not choose a partner, our clan will be left without a successor. From what the clan members say, you are not willing to find a partner. Is that true?,"The elder in the middle of the three asked. Hinata nodded, staring at the wall.

"Then we will did the right thing. We have come to the agreement that you will marry Sasuke Uchiha, as he is looking for a wife. We have already arranged the marriage," Said the one to the left. For the first time since Naruto died, Hinata jumped to her feet, slamming her hands to the table, and screamed,"YOU THINK I WILL BE OK WITH THAT? I WILL NOT DO AS YOU SAY! YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME!" The elder to the right shook his head, and held up a document ,"It has already been signed that you will marry Uchiha Sasuke. You must understand that this is for the good of the clan, and if you do not, Neji will take your place as clan leader."

Those words finally reached Hinata. She closed her eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath. "When will it be held?,"She asked, her violet eyes gazing at her hands. "April 3rd,"The elder in the middle said, her eyes scanning Hinata over. Hinata gasped,"But that's only in two months!" The elder to the left held up his hand as he spoke,"That was the only available day. This is all we had to say." And with that, the three elders stood up and walked out of the room.

Neji had been wanting to visit Hinata today, and this time, Hanabi had tagged along, too. When they reached the door, they saw the three elders leaving, and as soon as they had turned a corner down the hall, Neji and Hanabi peeked into the room. Sitting with her head on her desk and her hair splayed out everywhere, was Hinata, crying... crying for the first time since Naruto had died.

Neji and Hanabi raced in, coming on opposite sides of Hinata. Neji knelt down, and Hanabi just bed over slightly. "What happened?,"Neji asked gently. He was ready for anything, except what Hinata said next... "I'm marrying Sasuke-san,"She whispered. Neji felt rage burn inside him, but took a deep breath and asked,"When?"

"April 3rd...,"She whimpered. Hanabi hugged her and said,"You never did really like him, did you?" Hinata shook her head, turning and hugging her little sister back. Neji was just standing there in shock. _Only two months to plan a huge wedding? I mean, its already March 2nd! And forcing her to marry a guy she barley even knows! I got to tell everyone!_ Neji snapped out of his trance, listening to the girls talk.

"Look at the bright side! It will be so much fun! Come on, and I'll help you choose your dress and pass out invitations and decorate and I'll be your flower girl! I bet I could convince Konohamaru-kun to be the ring boy! Come on, lets go now!,"Hanabi cheered brightly, hoping to cheer her sister up. Hinata stopped crying, and rubbed away her tears. She hadn't been crying enough for her eyes to get swollen or red, but she looked tired.

"Ok!,"Hinata nodded, smiling. She hadn't smiled like this since Naruto-kun saved her during the war. Hanabi grabbed her sister's hand, dragging her out the door, with a wave of good-bye to Neji before they left.

Hinata gripped her sister's hand tightly as they walked down the street of Konoha. She had purposely avoided Ichiraku, so not to have sad memories, and instead was taking the long way to the wedding dress shop. "Hinata-chan!,"Sakura called, running up to her,"It's been so long! Were are you going! I heard from Tenten, who heard from Neji that your the head of the clan! How is it?" Hinata looked the other way, not wanting to answer but Hanabi didn't notice,"We are going to pick out a wedding dress for big sis! Her wedding is April 3rd!" Sakura gasped,"Why didn't you tell me? I got to gather the other girls! You can tell them ok! And bring your little sister! I have a feeling she will tell us more than you will!" Sakura winked at Hanabi, who smiled back, nodding.

"Meet us at the usual BBQ place tonight, ok! See you there!,"She said, before running off. Hanabi waved good-bye, before continuing to pull her sister along. "Wait up!,"She called, speeding up to match her sister's pace.

That night, Hinata told Neji she was meeting her friends again, and Hanabi was coming with her, then with a wave of good-bye, she left, Hanabi close behind her. They walked slowly, as Hinata was not in a rush to remember sad things, and when they finally got there, Hanabi was complaining about how hungry she was.

"Hurry up!,"Hanabi called, pulling her sister in through the door.

"Ok, Ok!,"Hinata nodded, following once again. Together, they weaved their way through the stands until they finally found their table. Before sitting down, Hinata realized that she and her sister were alone! She sighed in relief, thinking: _We must not be late then!_ She sat down, followed quickly by her sister. She didn't even get a second to figure out what was going on when all her old friends popped up from under the table. "Surprise!" They all cheered. "Sakura told us that you finally came out and that you wanted to tell us something important! So we all gathered to throw you a surprise party!,"Ino stated. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, and yes, Neji. But it was the person seated on the opposite corner of the table that made Hinata want to cry. _Uchiha Sasuke..._

"So, spit it out! What was so important?,"Tenten complained,"Or were you just trying to get people to fuss about you?" Her voice was a friendly mock, but Hinata just blushed and turned away, wishing she didn't have to. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura motion to Hanabi to stay quiet, then wave her hands as though saying "SAY IT! You can do it!".

Hinata looked down at her lap and blushed,"I-I'm getting married..." Kiba fell back out of his chair, Shikamaru sighed. "Good for you!," was all Choji and Shino said. "That's amazing, Hinata!,"Lee said. Neji just glared at Sasuke with eyes that could kill. Sasuke looked away, hiding his expression with his fingers cupped over his eyes... but was that... yes it was, Hinata was certain. There was a barley visible line of blush on his cheeks.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten ran forward, cheering. "Who's the Lucky man?,"Ino cried. "Yeah, who?,"Sakura pressed. "Why haven't you told us before now?,"Tenten cried.

"Because it was only decided today that I get married April 3rd...,"She said, avoiding the other question. The girls gasped and said in sync,"That's not enough time!" Tenten nodded,"We will all help you out, ok!" Ino tilted her head,"But you never told us WHO he is!" Ino pressed, turning to Hanabi for answers "I ain't tellin'! You go ask her! I will only if she doesn't!,"Hanabi said, smiling devilishly.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!,"The girls chanted. Hinata blushed heavily now, then began to whisper,"S-S-Sasu-" She was interrupter by Sasuke himself,"Me." He spoke flatly,turning away. Ino gasped, and hugged Hinata. "Lucky!,"She screamed. All the girls talked and laughed and joked for the rest of the party, until it was finally time to leave. "I hope you all do come to my wedding...,"Hinata muttered shyly, blushing. "Ok course!,"The boys cheered, turning and walking away, all but Sasuke and Neji. "Wouldn't miss it!," Was what the girls said before turning and walking away.

"I'll walk you home, Hinata-chan,"Sasuke sighed. Neji jumped forward, pushing Sasuke away from his cousin. "NO! _I'll_ walk her home. And my sister! I don't trust you enough yet and-,"He began, but Hinata stopped him with a whisper that Sasuke couldn't hear,"If I spend time with him, maybe I can learn to like him. Just take Hanabi home, ok?" Neji nodded stubbornly and took Hanabi's hand. After saying their good-byes, Sasuke lead Hinata down a different path then she took to get here. She had never used it before.

"Where are we going?,"Hinata asked nervously "To Naruto's grave,"At the mention of that name, Sasuke's voice cracked slightly, but his expression didn't change. Together, they walked side by side, to the Graveyard.

When Hinata finally got home, Neji rudely slammed the door in Sasuke's face, yelling at him to go away. After he was gone, Neji ran over to Hinata, questioning her about were she had been. "He took me to see Naruto-kun's grave,"She said, smiling lightly before hugging Hanabi goodnight and heading to her room.

* * *

**YEAHHHHHHHH...So I was kinda goin' crazy last chapter... And so I calmed myself down by writing about poor, poor Hinata with her terrible problem! Should I make it so she still believes Naruto is alive some where? Do you think Hinata is starting to like Sasuke? Or was she just moved how he knew she was sad about Naruto! I was ACTUALLY CRYING when I read it over again, ya know... WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT! LOOK AT ME! I am a Blond Girl with Blue eyes. I had an animator draw me with my hair tied up on both sides of my head, and I look JUST LIKE NARUKO! My cheeks are slightly chubby, like Naruto. I have a habit of saying 'ya know' at the end of my sentences, ya know! *hits forehead* SEE! I got long blonde hair and unnaturally big eyes, or so says every one of my friend. I am the class clown. I had no friends at all when I was younger. I got Attention ****Deficit Hyperactive Disorder(ADHD) So I am super Hyper and Talkative. My first two friends were a boy and a girl, the girl of which was my 'rival' I guess. We competed in EVERYTHING! Then she moved D: And also, I am super dense! Or so says every person I know. I also talk a lot. Wait, did I say that already? Well, anyway, Finally, I am super sympathetic! I AM A FEMALE VERSION OF NARUTO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND TOGETHER WITH THE POWERS OF A NINJA, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Ok, I am fine now. What do you guys think? Is that Ironic or what?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I PROMISE, I do not own Naruto. Please don't take my writing any less lightly though!**

**Before I posted this message, I was given an invitation to help out with writing stories for a ninja adventure game, based off of Naruto! I declined this offer, how ever much I am honored that my stories have been recognized. I just don't work very well with other's, as I am more of a lone writer! OH MY GOD, ANOTHER THING IN COMMON WITH NARUTO! HE IS A LONE FIGHTER, USUALLY! Anyways, I would feel so selfish being payed for doing things that I love to do, not to mention that I work on my own time! I also feel so honored for the sole reason that I have not even been writing fanficitons for a year now! Does it show? Anyway, hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Hinata had been told about the wedding. Since then, thanks to the help of Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Neji, she had finished much of it. Sadly, Sasuke was one that did not even help in the slightest.

Hinata had been rushing around non-stop checking her list over and over again. So far, all her 'future husband' had done was give her a list and put her to work. She sighed, looking it over.

_Best Man_

_Maid of Honor-Sakura_

_Flower Girl-Hanabi_

_Ring Boy-Konohamaru_

_Dress_

_Flowers_

_Curtains_

_Stain Glass Designs_

_Tiling_

_Ice Sculpture_

_Cake_

_Food_

_Punch_

_Red Carpet_

_Priest_

_Wall Decorations_

_Piano_

_Piano Player_

_Tuxedo_

_Invitations Sent out_

Hinata sighed heavily. _At least he bought a Tuxedo..._ He had told her he would get the cake, and hire the Piano player. He also told her that he was not going to have a best man, as the only man he would have chosen was dead. Ino, Sakura, And Tenten were going to decorate the walls, pillars, and chairs for them.

_I wish Naruto-kun was here. If he was, he would have put Sasuke in his place. In fact, if Naruto was here, I wouldn't even be about to marry Sasuke in the first place!_ Hinata sighed again, tears filling her eyes. She rubbed them away, happy to see her home. She stepped in, but was stopped by one of the elders from before. "Come," The girl said, leading her to a private meeting room for only higher-ups of the clan. She sat down, signaling for Hinata to do the same.

"Do you remember WHY we needed you to find a partner?,"The elder asked. Hinata looked away, blushing. "Y-Yes... It was because we needed a successor to come after me, Correct?,"Hinata murmured, only loud enough for the elder to hear.

"If you gave birth to a child, say, next year, they wouldn't be old enough to success you until you are past old enough to retire, in other words...,"The Elder said. Hinata knew what was coming next, and she wanted to cover her ears and pretend it wasn't there, but she couldn't...

"...You would have to become pregnant sometime this year if the clan is to have a successor. Sasuke has agreed to this on one condition that the second child born from you is to become an Uchiha,"The elder finished. Hinata felt dizzy for a second, ready to faint. _I don't even like Sasuke! I would never be able to face my friends again if I... And if I had a child, I wouldn't give it to Sasuke! Not in a million years!_ She stopped and thought about it for a second, knowing that if she didn't her younger sister... She shook her head. _I-I have to be strong!_ She looked back at the elder.

"...Thus we have moved your marriage to a week from now. Please send out new invitations,"She finished. Hinata nodded, closing her eyes. _Must tell Hanabi!_ As soon as the elder turned the corner of the hall, Hinata raced out of the room, running straight to Hanabi's room. "Sis! What's wrong?,"Hanabi asked worriedly.

"The Marriage has been moved to a week from now! Your faster than me, and know were everyone lives, so can you tell them?,"Hinata explained quickly. Hanabi nodded, but before she could run off again, Hinata stopped her,"There is one more thing. It is something I can' t tell Neji, or he will kill Sasuke. And you can't tell anyone either!" Hanabi nodded, listening as Hinata explained the entire thing. Hanabi hugged her, trying to comfort Hinata.

"Naruto should be here...,"Hinata whispered,"Then this wouldn't have happened..." Hanabi hugged her tighter, than with a wave of good-bye, she raced off, disappearing into the air.

Hinata walked to her room and fell on her bed, curling up with her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. "Why me...,"She whispered, closing her eyes...

"Hurry! We have to get ready now!,"Hanabi cried. Hinata leaped out of bed, looking at the time. _It's already so late!_ "Thanks for waking me!,"Hinata smiled. She noticed Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were with Hanabi. "Ino is gonna do your hair, I am getting your clothes ready. Sakura is going to do your make-up. Tenten is gonna like, make your bed and stuff while your getting ready. Now go take a bath and brush up! We already finished ourselves, see! Konohamaru is downstairs right now, so hurry!,"Hanabi snapped. She was in a flowing blue gown, with bows around the waist and one on the neck and arms. The sleeves were fluffed into a little ball. Hanabi had her hair up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. Her shoes were black high-heels and she had translucent white hose on too.

Ino had her usual hair style, but she was wearing a pink dress that was so light it was almost white. It was puffed out at the bottom slightly, and had white bows with a ribbon hanging from each in rings around the shirt part of it. It had sleeves like a tank-top and had silver jewels dotted on it. Her shoes and hose were the same as Hanabi, which seemed to be that way for everyone.

Sakura's dress was pink, and the skirt with two light blue half-ovals hanging from the sides of the waist, yet attached to the shirt part. The bottom of the shirt was lined with fake cherry blossoms. Her waist was the same, and she had a fake cherry blossom attached to her bracelet She had a cherry blossom shaped charm hanging from her sliver necklace.

Tenten had a purple dress with white designs stitched in, like roses all over it. the bottom the the dress was lined by a loose-hanging white fabric, and her sleeves were the same. Her buns were out, and her hair was held back by a white clip.

Hinata nodded, turning and running to the bathroom. She washed her hair as well as she could, until it shined more than usual. Then she made sure that her skin was spotless, not a scratch on it. She brushed her teeth slowly, making sure to make it sparkle white. Finally, she brushed her hair until it was sleek and soft. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and raced back to her room. Her friends sat her down in a chair as Hanabi went searching for the dress and outfit.

Tenten was making the bed and putting away Hinata's used clothes. Sakura was placing lipstick on Hinata, just light enough that it didn't take away her innocent-and-cute look. Then she placed mascara on her eyes and started painting Hinata's fingernails with a buff.

Ino was working amazingly. She had first brushed Hinata's hair out again, then, with one look, decided that putting her hair up with a ribbon would be the best idea, and found a white ribbon. She put it in Hinata's hair and finished with the same timing as Sakura, who was now blowing on Hinata's fingers to finish them. Hanabi came running back with a white dress, black dress shoes, pure white hose, the head dress, and a yin-and-yang necklace.

Hinata quickly fitted herself into the outfit, running over to the tall mirror that she had lying in the corner. She gasped, holding her hands together against her chest. Her head-dress had soft, white, fake flowers around the ring at the top, and, like all the others, had clearish white fabric hanging down from it on all sides. Her white dress was flowing downward. The skirt had different layers to it, each shorter than the one before, and each lined at the bottom with lace.

A white ribbon wrapped around the waist held it tight, and was made from a shiny fabric. The sleeves are white fabric that is basically not held together tightly, so that it flows in the wind like the rest of her dress. It doesn't go very much more than about 2 or 3 inches down from her shoulder.

Her black dress shoes were not very visible underneath her dress, but you can see them. It's the same with her hose. Her family necklace on the other hand, was sparkling brightly, and seemed to match her eyes.

Hinata smiled, thanking her friends, and followed them downstairs. Downstairs, she met her cousin, Neji , and Konohamaru, her ring boy. Konohamaru smiled to Hinata and said,"So your Hanabi's big sis? Nice to meet you!" He bowed, then nodded to Hanabi. She and him, followed closely by Ino and Tenten, started to walk out, only stopping for Hanabi to call back,"We'll be heading out now! Bye!" Hinata waved goodbye, before turning to the other two. "So, I am going with them, see ya, Hinata!,"Sakura called, running out to catch up with the others.

Neji nodded. "Let go, ok,"He smiled, leading her out of the house. He had on a normal Tuxedo the same as Konohamaru. He was taking her to a room were she would meet up with her maid of honor, Sakura, to put the final touch on her outfit, instead of heading straight there. "Yo, Hinata,"A voice stopped them. Neji twisted around to glare at the person, who was none other than Sasuke. "Leaving without me?,"He asked.

"Yes, she was. Because YOU were late!,"Neji screeched. Hinata put her arm on Neji's shoulder. "It's fine, Neji-niisan. Since today is OUR special day, not just mine, I will walk with him. You go ahead and get your seat before they are all taken,"She smiled, stepping over and standing beside Sasuke. Neji nodded, then turned back sharply. "If you do ANYTHING to upset my cousin...,"He started, his glare hardening,"...I'll kill you!" With that, he turned and stomped away.

"I love your dress,"Sasuke started, his face emotionless. Hinata blushed, looking down at her feet. "T-Thank you,"She stuttered, not used to being complimented. She followed him for what seemed like ages, both never saying a word. "We're here,"Sasuke broke the silence, heading over to the huge doors that they would walk through. Hinata nodded, heading over to her changing room as well. When she got in, Sakura rushed up to her."You made it! Your outfit isn't ruined in the least, so we just got to get you to the doors in time. HURRY!,"She said, pulling Hinata over to them as fast as she could. When they finally got their, they wrapped there arms in a lock, hearing the music start to play.

Sakura raced past them onto her place on the platform. It looked like Sasuke really hadn't gotten a Best man. They stood still, waiting for their turn to go. Hanabi was already prancing down the carpet, throwing petals everywhere It seemed to take ages for her to finally reach the end. It was their turn. The doors opened to reveal them, standing with there arms locked. Sasuke had a Tuxedo on, with a black bow-tie around his neck. Hinata's face turned bright red, with so many eyes staring at them.

The chairs were in rows of 3 on each side, and there were 4 rows. On the very back, from left to right, was Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenia, Hikaru, Kurenia's son, and finally Shikamaru at the end. In the row in front of them, from left to right, was Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, Choji, and then one of Sasuke's fangirls. The second closest row to the front had, from left to right, one of Sasuke's fangirls, Shizuru, Matsuri, one of Sasuke's fangirls, Tsunade, and Shizune at the end. In the front row, from left to right, was Tenten, Neji, then an empty chair, Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

By the time they finally set foot on the platform, they took their positions, facing each other holding hands. _I just got to get through this..._ She hand Sakura behind her as her brides maid. and Hanabi was behind Sasuke, only to make it look in the slightest, symmetrical. Sasuke wasn't even smiling. Hinata felt her eyes trail away and just staring at random things like the stained glass window and the decoration, only looking back when she heard the words,"Now, please place the ring on your partner." Konohamaru took that cue and came forward with a pillow in his hand. In the pillow was two rings. Made of pure, reinforced gold, with a diamond jewel implanted in the rings. Sasuke took the ring, and looked at Hinata was a smirk. She almost gasped when he bowed down to place the ring on her finger, then placed his own ring himself.

He looked back at Hinata with his smirk, but this time it was kinder, more like a smile. Hinata smiled as well, and began to listen more carefully to what they were saying. Soon, they got to the final part. "Sasuke, do you take Hinata as your loftily wedded wife?,"The priest asked. "I do,"Sasuke said. "And do you, Hinata, take Sasuke as your husband?,"He asked. Hinata closed her eyes for a single second, praying that she could have said no. "I-I do,"She said, her voice shaking.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"The priest finished, closing his book. _Oh no! I forgot about the kiss! I have to tough it up, though, for Hanabi's sake..._ She looked back at Neji, to see a dismayed look in his eyes. Hinata smiled back, trying to look brave, although she was blushing madly. She turned back to Sasuke, no... Sasuke-kun... and saw his hand raise. He lifted her head-piece, and leaned forward. She just closed her eyes, praying it would be over soon.

His kiss was gentle, and sweet. She didn't kiss for the soul reason, it does not _feel_ sweet when you do not truly love the one you kiss. It does not feel real, or loving. Just cold... She felt him pull away, and the crowd began to cheer loudly, except for Neji you had his hand over his eyes in a face-palm Sasuke smiled and whispered as he walked past her on his way of the platform,"Like that?" Hinata barely suppressed a shiver. She raced forward to Neji, who stood up and held out his arms to hug her. "Neji-niisan, I never want to do that again...EVER!,"She whispered. Neji smiled, hugging her. "It's ok. It's ok now. Your fine,"He said, trying to comfort her. The wedding bells were chiming above, filling the village with there music. Hinata stepped back, joining her friends, who wasted no time congratulating her.

The wedding was coming to an end. Hinata was saying goodbye to her friends, and decided to step outside for a breathe of fresh air. She stepped out into the open air, smiling. _Oh, this would be the perfect day if only SASUKE wasn't the one I just married..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong wind. It tore Hinata's special family necklace off of her neck, and started to carry it away. "NO!,"Hinata cried, chasing it. It always stayed only two inches from her fingers, until finally, the wind let down, and the necklace fell into her hands. She quickly put it back on, and turned around. She was beside the creek next to the church. She was about to run back, when a piece of folded paper caught her eye.

She walked over to it, picking it up. Her name was imprinted on the top of it. She unfolded it, and began to read it...

_Dear Hinata,_

_Congratulations on your marriage..._

_I hope you live a happy life._

_Just remember not to forget those important to you, ok?_

_Good Luck..._

Hinata raised her eyebrow. She felt like she had seen this handwriting before. _Naruto-kun's? It is! It's from Naruto-kun!_ She folded it back up, smiling with her eyes closed as she pressed it to her chest. "Naruto-kun,"She whispered gently, stuffing it into her shoe, before running back to the others. She said farewell to her friends, and then went outside. There, was the elder herself. She walked forward and whispered to Hinata,"You may not come home until you have an heir to the clan...Go..." Hinata was shocked, as she watched the elder disappear, and instead, Neji come around the doorway to see her. "Hinata?,"He asked. Hinata turned, suppressing her tears, and hugged him,"Goodbye, Neji-niisan..." She whispered. He gave her a confused look, but then quickly understood that Hinata was saying she was going with Sasuke. "I promise I will return, Neji-niisan, but until then, your in charge, ok!,"She tried to smile, but it failed, instead, she ran outside to wait for Sasuke at the door.

Sasuke came out not long after everyone left. He looked at her, and gave her his hand. "Lets go, ok, Hinata,"He said, his voice unnaturally sympathetic. Hinata took his hand, and let him help her to her feet. "L-lets go...,"She whispered, following Sasuke.

* * *

**YO! What do you think of this chapter? For the past 3 days, I have had nothing but ideas! This is the longest I have ever kept my ideas flowing before! I am already almost done with chapter 4, and starting on chapter 5 soon!**

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**Truth be told, next chapter, Hinata will experience extreme pain, both mentally and physically! But now that there is a small shine of hope!(Hinata is forgetting about it) Where did the note come from? Can you tell! Are you like Neji, who is totally and utterly confused? Or Hinata, sad for her that her true love is dead and now she is forced into marriage with a guy she barely knows! Or Sasuke, who has the entire thing, it seems, mapped out in his head! Also, find out what really is going on in his head, NEXT TIME!**

**!SPOILER DONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. It's such a sad truth...**

**Anyone wanna know the fan-girl version of the fight with Pein? Well, I don't care what you want, cause' I'm telling ya anyway! So, it's just the same as the manga fight, until Pein stabs Hinata. This is what happens...**

**Pein:*Takes stake and stabs Hinata***

**Naruto:*just sitting there* You really shouldn't have done that, ya know.**

**Pein: Yeah. And? What are you gonna do about it?**

**Naruto: I won't be doing anything, but they might.**

**Pein: Who?*turns around* OHHHHHH... them...*screams a girlish scream and tries to run***

**Naruhina Fangirls: YOU KILLED HINATA! YOU SHALL DIE!*giant mob of like 1000000 fangirls come running, trampling pein***

** Naruto: *just sitting there watching, until the fangirls disappear and pein is on the ground twitching* Naruhina fangirls *smirks***

* * *

"Here we are!,"Sasuke called, stopping at his home. He opened the door, leading her in. It was nice and clean, and the pictures of Sasuke's family still hung on the walls. Sasuke hadn't let go of her hand since he had helped her stand up before they left. Sasuke led her upstairs to his room, where his parents used to sleep.

"Yeah, I know about what they told you. I didn't mean for them to be that HARSH, but I did know before you,"He said, pulling her closer to him. He held her to his chest now, and was smirking. Hinata didn't like were this was going."So?,"She muttered angrily. "Do ya wanna ever go home?,"He asked, letting her go. He sat down on his bed, his legs crossed. Hinata looked down. If she didn't... Hanabi would be so young having to carry such a burden, she couldn't . Hinata had to protect her.

"You have to promise-,"She began, but Sasuke stopped her. He grabbed her arm and yanked, causing her to tumble backward onto the bed. "Promise what?,"Sasuke asked. _Opps...I didn't mean to hurt her... I hope she's ok... _Sasuke thought. His smirk changed into, well, the kindest smile he could make, but yeah, that isn't very kind anyway. He reached over, stroking his fingers through her shining blue hair.

"I don't you would want to sleep in your wedding dress,"Sasuke said, pointing to Hinata's clothes. "The elders sent me some of your pajamas this morning. They said they would bring you your other clothes tomorrow, or have Neji do it. There downstairs in the living room, on the couch,"He said. Hinata blushed, pulling herself to her feet. "The bathroom is the second room on the left from this room. You can change in there,"He added, watching her leave.

By the time she came back, she was in a pink nightgown that went to her knees. She was still blushing, but she tried to hide it by turning away. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed from Sasuke, scooting as far away from him as possible without falling off the bed. She crawled under the covers, calming down slightly now. _Ya know, Sasuke isn't that bad..._

She felt a soft hand brush the hair out of her eyes. She rolled over to face Sasuke. He was in plain, long black pajama pants, and had no shirt. Hinata blushed more. "S-Sasuke?,"Hinata stuttered. Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?,"He asked. "W-What do you want with me?,"She asked. "I want to revive my clan...Now come here...I won't hurt you. In fact, you will even be aloud to go home...,"He smirked as he spoke. Hinata knew what he wanted, and she didn't like it. But the thought of being aloud to go home, and to protect her sister... She nodded to Sasuke, not even able to fake a smile...

It had been a 2 weeks since Hinata's wedding, and in that time, Hinata had not felt very good at all. She had not had a chance to see her cousin, sister, or friends since then, doing all of Sasuke's housework. And then about a week ago, it started to change.

Hinata woke up that morning, her stomach hurting. She ran out to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Just then, Sasuke, who had woken up before her, came running from the living room. "Are you ok, Hinata?,"He asked worriedly. Hinata just smiled,"I, I just feel sickish. I-Is it ok if I have something to eat to get this taste out of my mouth?" "Sure, Sure!,"Sasuke would reply. Since then, Hinata's appetite has raised and she has been throwing up a lot. Not to mention, her stomach had grown slightly.

"Maybe we should see a doctor...,"Sasuke said. Hinata nodded,"Ok." Sasuke worriedly took the path through the forest, a short cut, to get to the hospital. While there, Hinata is taken for examination. After awhile of some doctor pressing a stethoscope to her chest and stomach, and many X-ray scans, they finally called Sasuke to join me.

"She's fine. Actually, she's pregnant! Congratulations Her due date is February 3rd,"The doctor smiled. A smile crept up along Sasuke's face, and Hinata felt joy bubble up inside. Only one problem, was the child was Sasuke's. All the way home, Hinata hadn't said a word. When they go home, She quickly packed up all her stuff, then, through gritted teeth, muttered,"I am going home." She turned sharply, heading to her house. When she arrived, Neji raced forward, hugging her. "I am so glad you're home! Are you ok? Did Sasuke do something to you? Is that why you left?,"Neji asked, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her in the house.

"Well... Neji... You might want to sit down for this one. And afterwards I don't blame you if you wanna kill him, and rip out his throat,"Hinata began. Neji sat down on the porch, waiting for what he thought was going to be terrible news The ONE thing he was not ready to hear, was what Hinata said next. "I'm pregnant...,"She muttered. Neji, hearing this, jumped to his feet, his eyes cold fires.

"I am going to kill him now, if you don't mind,"He said, about to run off. Hinata stopped him and whispered,"But that's because the elders... They told me the reason WHY I have a partner is to ensure the clan's future, and to make sure I have a successor. They told me they would harm Hanabi if I didn't , and that I wouldn't not be allowed home till I did..."Her eyes were beginning to water as she spoke. She hugged Neji and said,"I don't think I can do this anymore! I need to show you something. I found it in the creek during the wedding after the necklace carried it there..."

She pulled the note out of her shoe and opened it, handing it to Neji. He read it over, a smile appearing on his face. "That knucklehead really didn't die. I guess you were right...,"He was speaking very gently for her, as though explaining things,"You must find him. I will tell Tsunade why you left, you just have to find him though. I know if you find HIM you can dump the Sasuke! He would raise your child as his own, I know that at least. You must search as soon as you can, but for know, tell Hanabi, ok."He smiled, hugging her again, and handed her the letter once again.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan,"She whispered, moving off happily to tell her sister. Her only problem was her only dream. The one thing she had wanted all her life, was to be the wife of Naruto, and have HIS children. She never wanted Sasuke to be part of the picture, ever.

Hinata stood up out of bed, rushing over to the bathroom to throw up. It had been so long since that terrible day, when she officially married Uchiha Sasuke, the man of her nightmares. It had been almost a year now... It was January 25, and Hinata's sickness kept getting worse. Neji came in and whispered,"Hinata? Are you ok? You know, your due-date is so close. You should go to the hospital and-"

"NO!,"She cried "I am going to stay right here, in my home! So SHUT DUP!" She was having her mood-swings again. She had mostly stayed in bed ever since it got this close to her due-date, and right now, it was the middle of the day. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SA-what am I saying? I am so sorry, Neji-niisan!,"She muttered the last part. Neji felt his eye twitch.

"HINATA! LOOK! IT'S SNOWING!,"Hanabi screamed, running down the stairs. Hinata smiled to Hanabi, only to be cut off by a screech of pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH,"Hinata cried as pain seared through her body. Hanabi stopped laughing and raced over to Hinata."I think she is going into labor!,"Neji gulped. "Hanabi, go get Sakura and get back here as fast as you can. Tell her only that Hinata hadn't talked to them in awhile because she was pregnant and stuck in the house, and that she is going into early labor. Bring her here as fast as possible!,"Neji's voice was cracked with urgency. Hanabi nodded, ad ran off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!,"Hinata screeched in pain as a spasm clenched her stomach. "Hang in there, Hinata! Hanabi will be here soon with Sakura!,"Neji clenched her hand. Hinata felt pain continue to send spasms through her body. Each moment seemed like an eternity, and each painful spasm getting worse.

Hinata was sweating, her fists clenched in pain. Neji was getting more and more anxious. He didn't know how to help her at all with this, and Sakura still wasn't here. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in raced Sakura, with Hanabi, Ino, and Tenten at her side.

"We came as fast as we could!,"Sakura shouted, sitting down next to Hinata. "Neji, go get a few towels! Hurry!,"He insisted, shooing Neji away. As soon as he was gone and it was only them girls, Sakura removed Hinata's pants, instead placing a large sheet over her.

Neji arrived later,"How is she?" Sakura didn't speak, just pointed to the ground beside Hinata. Neji raced over, placing them down beside his cousin. Ino took one of the towels on the top and placed it on Hinata's forehead, rubbing away her sweat. "Come on... Now I need you to help us out with this part, Hinata. You need to push as hard as you possible can,"Sakura sat down beside Hinata's feet, Tenten and Ino beside her.

"You'll be ok, Sis,"Hanabi reassured her sister. "AHHHHHHH!,"Hinata screeched, and other spasm passing through her. "Push!,"Ino insisted. Hinata pushed with all her might, finding that she did not have much remaining strength. "I'll go get Sasuke, and be right back, ok, Hinata?,"Tenten reassured standing up. Hinata reached out, grabbing her ankle before she could leave. "N-No... I don't want to see him again. The one thing I did not tell you before is-,"Hinata was cut off mid-sentence, by another screech of pain. She pushed as hard as she could as the pain went through, before continuing her word,"...Is I never loved him. It was an arranged marriage... The only reason I am pregnant with his child is that my clan needed a successor, or in other words, the elders told me that clan needed a successor...Don't...Don't bring him..." She stopped her words again in a screech of pain.

All the girls looked frozen, except Sakura, who had no time for that kind of thing. Ino was first to snap out o the trance. She quickly wiped away Hinata's sweat, getting back to work. Hours went by. The sky became dark, and the snow was begimning to come down even harder. Each push just caused even more pain for Hinata, and she was losing strength quickly. The clock changed over and over, and it was now 1:32 in the morning. "Good job, Hinata! I can see the head! Hang in there just a bit longer!,"Sakura reassured,"Neji, go get a pot of hot water! Don't make it boil though! Just cool enough that Humans can stand it, ok! Hurry!" Tenten was rubbing a cloth on Hinata's forehead, hoping to soothe her.

The pain was only getting worse for Hinata,"AHHHGGGGGGG!" She screeched, giving one more mighty push. "It's almost out! Hinata, you may be tired, but you have to hang in there!,"Sakura insisted. Hinata screeched in pain once again. "Hurry, Tenten! Go get a blanket!,"Sakura pointed to the closet. Tenten raced off. "Ino, got get fresh towels, and get them warm and dry!,"Sakura snapped. Ino nodded, running off as well. Hinata felt herself weakening, but she gathered her energy and continued to push with all her might.

The next hour felt like an eternity Finally, Hinata gave one last screech of pain, and pushed with all her remaining strength. "It's out!,"Sakura cried, holding up a small blade. Hinata couldn't see what was going on there from were she saw. "Were is that hot water?,"Sakura cried. Neji came rushing in with a pot of steaming water. Sakura held out the baby above the water, covering it's ears and lowering it in. It's skin was red, and it was so tiny and premature. Sakura was afraid it wouldn't live. Ino handed her one of the warm towels, and placed another on the floor. When Sakura finished giving the newborn its nice long bath, she placed it on the towels and dried it up really gently, then wrapped it in the blue towel Tenten had brought.

"It's a beautiful baby girl, Hinata!,"She cried handing it to the mother. Hinata hugged it weakly, then fell back,"Good..." She said before falling asleep. When Hinata awoke, her daughter was in a crib, in her room, as Sakura said. Hinata was feeling her strength renewed. Her sister and cousin were holding her hands."Are you ok, nee-chan?,"Hanabi kept asking.

Hinata closed her eyes, remembering her search for Naruto. She knew that she didn't trust anyone other than herself to care for this baby, so she would take it with her, but it was snowing so heavily outside. Hinata made a mental note. _My daughter's birthday is January 26._

"By the way, Ino, were is Sakura?,"Hinata asked. "She left a while ago to find Sasuke, something about paying him back for what he did to you...,"Ino replied. All the girls began to laugh. Neji came in, holding the baby. The child had short, hanging, light blue hair, but his eyes were not open, and she could not tell what color they were.

Neji reached down, handing it to Hinata. "Have you chosen a name?,"Ino asked."Yes...Ayumu...,"Hinata smiled as she spoke,"Dream..."

After all her friends had left, Hinata had carried her daughter to her room, feeding it milk with a bottle. She smiled happily at her newborn child, hugging it in her arms. But all of that joy seemed to fall out of the world when the child opened her eyes... _She doesn't have the buakugan..._ Then she suddenly realized what was happening..._If she doesn't have the buakugan, then she must have the sharingan! And that means they want me to hand her over to the Uchiha!_ Hinata called her cousin and sister into the room. Her daughter's big black eyes had already closed again, but she was still able to show her family what her worry came from.

"Don't worry, Hinata! We will keep her hidden from people until she is old enough to go to the academy, and by then, she will be old enough to wear contacts, too!,"Neji reassured his cousin. It seemed to worked, and Hinata smiled. "I want to make one rule. Sasuke Uchiha is not allowed to see this child. He is not allowed to even come into this house,"She decided. Her cousin nodded in agreement.

**SAKURA AND SASUKE POV**

Sakura marched down the street, her fists clenched and a glare on her face. She turned a corner sharply, heading straight into the Uchiha residence. She raced up to the door, slamming her hand on it. "Coming!,"Called a bored voice. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sakura!,"he began. Sakura met his eyes with a glare,"Don't give me that! Do you not know what you did to Hinata!" Sasuke looked shocked and looked down as Sakura continued. "Y-You said... Y-you said... Y-you said you only had eyes for me!,"She whispered, blushing. Sasuke looked back up, and reached out, hugging the sad girl,"Hinata told you, ehh? You have to believe me. She must have told you about the arranged marriage to, right?"

"I am doing THIS for my clan...I must become allies with the Hyuga for my clan...You must understand, I will always-,"He tried to convince her. Sakura stopped him, screaming,"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT HINATA LIKE THAT! That doesn't..." Sasuke stopped Sakura's words, kissing her.

After a few moments, he pulled away, smiling at her."Do you believe me now?,"He asked, looking at her. Sakura blushed, looking down. "I can't love someone who would be so...so... and all just for his clan...,"she muttered, turning sharply to run. She closed her eyes suppressing her tears, and ran back to her home. Sasuke tried to reach out to her and grab her arm, but she was to fast, pushing him away. "Sakura-chan!,"He called, watching her leave sadly.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter as much as the others. I kept making mistakes! And if anyone has any child names, please... THROW THEM AT ME FULL THROTTLER! I NEED JAPANESE NAMES! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! No one reviews my work anymore! D: And, yeah, I don't care if it is just complaining to me. That tells me what I am doing wrong! I think I am spelling Buakugan wrong, but I don't know how to spell it! Someone please tell me! Thank you all for reading. And... I think that's all I need to say. Give me a sec. *looks at script* Oh... Wait... Lets see... *mumbles random food names* THIS IS MY SHOPPING LIST! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for it! Give me another sec *rummages through a pile of papers* Wait! This might be- oh never mind, it's not it. *continues rummaging* Well, I know one thing. I can't find it. Oh well, that be all for now! Bye bye, all yo Naruhina fans!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Or MY FAVORITE CHARACTER WOULDN'T HAVE JUST DIED! *cries loudly***

**I just read the chapter "to you" then went off searching the internet as I cried. Then I found out that Ayumu was a boy's name! XD Anyway, that laughing face just now was forced, ya know... I am so sad... I still am... I will forever be crying... I can't tell you the name of my favorite character anymore! I am so sad... It doesn't make it any better to know that this is my worst chapter yet...*Goes back to sulking in a corner***

* * *

Hinata raced through the trees, hoping around with ease. Since giving birth, unlike most women, she quickly had regained her body form, and was back to her skiddish self. She had started heading out not long ago, leaving Neji or Hanabi to watch over the child and make sure that no one would come in and see her black eyes. The entire time she was out, she would search the woods for Naruto, for any sign of him at all.

_Today is just the same as always..._Hinata sighed, only to shut up quickly. A drop of yellowish light landed in her hands, She tried to lift it, but it had already vanished. _That's the chakra from Naruto's Kyubbi form!_ She smiled, looking up. There was nothing else around, and after about an hour of looking for more of the light, she gave up. It was getting dark and she had to get back to Ayumu. _I'll come back a different day, after Ayumu is older. Then I will be able to follow the lights how ever far they lead me!_

She stood up, walking home. She was so happy to always wear that jacket, as everyday was frozen and bleak. _It __would be terrible if Ayumu gets sick! She is so small! Oh, I need to get her proper sheets, maybe a new crib, and a new bottle, instead of using the one Hanabi used what she was baby!_ On her way home, Hinata stopped at the Baby store, buying all the things she needed, plus a few toys, new clothes, a few diapers, and a pacifier.

Now carrying her bags, she began to walk home once again. "Hey! Hinata! What are you doing with things like that?,"It was Kiba. _Oh no! I forgot to tell the boys about this whole thing!_ "W-Well... It's for Ayumu...,"Hinata stammered Kiba tilted his head, confused,"Who's that?" Hinata turned her head down slightly, stammering "Well, you promise not to tell the other boys and let me tell them? Neji-niisan already knows, and so do all the girls..." Kiba nodded, raising an eyebrow. Hinata leaned in, whispering in his ear,"It's for my child..."

"YOU'RE WHAT!,"Kiba shouted. Hinata covered his mouth, whispering,"Keep it down!" Kiba just nodded, and signaled with his hand to walk as they talked. Now Hinata could see Akamaru walking at Kiba's side, panting. "Hinata! You have to show me! And I bet Sasuke's the father! Is Sasuke good at caring for kids, or does he fail? Does she have your buakugan or Sasuke's sharingan? And also...,"Kiba became quiet when he realized Hinata wasn't leading him to the Uchiha residence, but the Hyuga residence. He knew the Hyuga would not let an outsider stay at their residence unless permitted, confusing him greatly. Everyone knew Hinata should be living with her husband.

"Lets see...You have to promise that you will hide this even from the Hokage and the village elders! And especially from Sasuke!,"She said, louder than before as they had gotten away from the crowds. Kiba nodded, confused even more. "I do not live with Sasuke at all. I live with Neji-niisan, who of course has been caring for me and Hanabi lately. I can not stay away from my clan, when I am the clan leader! Yes, Sasuke is the father, and since I don't live with him, I don't know if he is good with kids. And your final question... It's complicated... I'll let you see, but not anyone else! The other girls don't even know yet!,"She explained.

By now, they had already made it to the residence. Hinata led Kiba into the house, quickly greeted by Hanabi. "Welcome home, sis! Neji-niisan is going to be so happy! Ayumu won't stop crying...,"She stopped mid word, noticing Kiba was with Hinata. "It's ok! He caught me carrying some new things I bought for her, and since there was no hiding it, I told him. I told him that he can only see her if he promises to keep the child a secret,"Hinata explained, crouching down to hug her little sister.

Hanabi smiled again, and said,"I am heading out on a mission with my team and Konohamaru's team to help out with some problems the Sand is having with rogue ninja! Bye!" She skipped off. "Be careful, and bring a jacket! It's cold at night in the desert! It's not spring yet!,"Hinata called back, waving goodbye.

Hinata turned, leading Kiba up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, putting her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing. "AHHHH! STOP CRYING! Ahhhh... Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top...AHHHH! THIS ISN'T WORKING! Oh...,"Neji was trying to comfort the little child, and had just realized Hinata was there. "Hello? Can you help with this?,"Neji asked. "Man, you suck with children!,"Kiba said, walking forward. Neji stepped back angling the child so it's eyes were hidden. "Why are you here?,"Neji asked. Hinata stepped in front of Kiba and said,"It's ok! I told him he could see her!" Neji nodded, holding out the crying child.

Hinata reached forward, taking the child in her hands. She rocked it gently, whispering,"It's ok, little one. Everything is ok... Mommy's here now. You don't have to worry" The baby slowly calmed down, reaching up her tiny hand and grabbing Hinata's finger. "Aren't you used to this?,"Kiba said, surprising Hinata. "Well, I guess it's in every girl's instincts to care for their child. They just know...,"She smiled, feeling joy well up in her as she stared at her child.

"I see she has the Sharingan. What's so complicated about that?,"Kiba asked. He looked intently at her, but before Hinata could answer Neji interrupted,"If any of the higher ups find her, they will send her to the Uchiha clan, because of the strict rules that say they can not keep her if she does not have buakugan!" Kiba placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, and said,"That doesn't sound fair at all!" Neji nodded, and explained to Kiba their plan. Kiba smiled in agreement, and then muttered anxiously,"This is the longest winter we have ever encountered I hope she doesn't catch a cold or something..." His voice grew louder as he spoke,"Can I help you set up the new crib Hinata got?" Neji smiled, nodding. While Hinata calmed her now sleeping child, Neji and Kiba put up the crib, putting in the bedding, blankets, and toys. Then Neji left to heat up some milk for the child.

"Well, I'm leaving now!,"Kiba called, stepping out the door,"If you ever need help, I can you know! Your like a sister to me, after all!" He nodded, waving goodbye with a smile before closing the door behind him. Hinata changed Ayumu into new pajamas, and wrapped her in her favorite blue blanket. "I love you, my little dream,"Hinata whispered.

After staying like that for a while, Hinata sitting on her bed with her child sleeping in her arms, Neji came racing in, panting heavily. "Sasuke is outside! I don't know who let him onto Hyuga property, but he keeps saying he wants to come in! He says it is past your due date, and he knows that by now, the child is born! He want to see her and-,"Neji panted, but stopped, as just then, a small thump sounded from the roof outside Hinata's window, followed by tapping. Hinata turned sharply, careful not to wake her child, and froze. Uchiha Sasuke...He was standing on the roof right outside Hinata's room.

When he saw Hinata holding the child, he opened his mouth and called, hoping that Hinata could here,"Is that my child? I want to see my child! I want to know if I am the one with rights over that child!" Hinata heard all right, but she was too scared to move, and Sasuke was getting annoyed. He grabbed the window, trying to pull it up, and realizing, at the same time as Neji, that the window was unlocked! Neji tried to reach it in time, but he was to slow. Sasuke had already opened the window and jumped in the room.

He pushed his way forward, running up to Hinata. "Let me see my child!,"He insisted, but when Hinata didn't even reply, just stared at him in shock he grabbed Ayumu from her hands, ignoring the fact that the child started crying the moment it left it's mother. Hinata too reacted, snapping from her trance and reaching out to her child. "Give Ayumu back to me! A child should stay with their mother!,"She cried "But we made a deal that if the child had sharingan, it would be mine! And-,"Sasuke began, but before he could finish his sentence, the child began to kick, and cried louder.

"You made her cry! You can't even make sure she stays happy! And she has the buakugan! You can't take her! Go! And don't come back!,"She lied, snatching her child back from Sasuke, and whispering,"Hush now... It's ok... Mama's got you... It's ok..." The child stopped crying, and Sasuke was beginning to look very nervous "Neji, please escort Sasuke Uchiha out of the Hyuga estate,"Hinata said, pointing to the door. Neji led Sasuke out, coming back soon after.

"You lied?,"Neji whispered nervously."It's fine. Now he won't bother us...,"She whispered, then hugged her child. "I am going to bed now. Can you watch her tonight?,"She asked. Neji nodded,"Sure!" Hinata smiled,"Wake me if she won't stop crying, ok!" Neji nodded again, and watched as Hinata placed the child back in the crib. "I hope you dream of a happy future, Ayumu...,"She whispered, kissing her on the head before falling back on her bed.

"Goodnight Lady Hinata,"Neji said, turning off all the lights but a table light. He closed the door, heading away to his room. Hinata crawled under her covers, closing her eyes. _Oh, Naruto-kun... If only you were alive... Maybe this child could have been yours..._ That night, she had a strange dream...

**DREAM**

Hinata was standing at the spot that she found the golden strand of light. "Hina-chan,"A familiar voice called. "Naruto?,"Hinata gasped, running through the trees, trying to follow the voice. It seemed to be coming from every direction. She couldn't find him anywhere. All she could do was stare endlessly into the forest...

**END OF DREAM**

Hinata jumped out of bed, sweat struck to her face. _Whats with that dream? That's the 5th time this week!_ She thought. It had been 2 months since that fateful night, when Sasuke saw the child, wrapped so deeply in blanket that only it's face was showing, not even it's hair. The air had warmed up with spring, and Hinata had started to take Ayumu outside to see the Hyuga family garden or to watch Neji help with Hanabi's training.

"Isn't this a beautiful April, Neji?,"Hinata asked. She looked down at Ayumu, smiling, and reached up to tickle her. "Now that Ayumu opens her eyes more often, don't you think we should keep her inside?,"Neji asked. Hinata shook her head. "No. I won't let anyone see her eyes. Isn't that right, Ayumu? Mama will protect you,"Hinata smiled gently to her daughter.

Ayumu opened her mouth and squeaked "Maaaaama." Hinata gasped,"Did you hear that? She just said her first word! She said "mama"! Ayumu just said her first word!" Hinata looked at Neji, who smiled back at her,"Good for you!"

Hinata stood up, hugging her child. "You said your first word!,"Hinata cheered. As Hinata continued to celebrate Neji noticed Hinata's 3 best friends at the gate. He walked over to them, nodding to the gate keeper to let them through, and led them to Hinata. "What are you so happy about, Hinata?,"Sakura called, running over. Ino and Tenten followed close behind, waving.

"Ayumu just said her first word! Mama!,"Hinata exclaimed, smiling. The girls gasped, huddling around her. "That's great!,"Sakura cheered. Ino pushed her way through, smiling down at the baby, and asked,"Can you say, Ino? IIIIII-no?" Ayumu looked up at Ino, opening her mouth, and squeaked "IIIIIno." Ino smiled,"Did ya see that? She said my name! That's so adorable " Sakura pushed forward, and smiled,"Can you say my name, little Ayumu?" The baby just stared at her. Hinata looked down and said,"Come on, little one. Can you say Sakura? Say Sakura!"

Ayumu opened her mouth and squeaked "Sakura." Sakuwa put her hands over her mouth and whispered,"So cute!" Tenten went next, and this time, Ayumu said,"Twentwen?" Tenten shrugged,"Close enough. HEY NEJI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I WANT TO SEE HOW AYUMU PRONOUNCES YOUR NAME!" Neji sighed, trudging over to them. "Ayumu. Can you say my Neji?,"Neji asked, sounding as gentle as he could. "Ne~ie,"Ayumu squeaked Tenten, Sakura, and Ino burst out into laughter, and Neji looked away, embarrassed. Hinata, though, was hugging Ayumu, saying,"I love you."

"Looooove you,"Ayumu mimicked All the girls stopped laughing, and went back to fawning over the child. Hinata then kissed her child's forehead, and handed her to Sakura. "I am going out for a bit, ok! Take care of her while I am gone! And, please, I wouldn't mind you teaching her to say a few things! Bye!,"Hinata waved. Sakura smiled, waving as well, before going back to taking her and heading inside.

Hinata headed out for a walk, avoiding the Uchiha residence. As she was walking through the park, one of the clan officials appeared near her. "The elders have a message for you,"He said. Hinata gulped. _They never say anything good..._ "Remember our side of the deal to Uchiha Sasuke,"He said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Hinata flashed back to that meeting, and then realized what they were trying to say. _They mean about the part of the deal that I must give the first child I have that has Sharingan, to the Uchiha clan...And that also means that I must have two children with him..._ Hinata felt rage bubbling up.

She raced home, sneaking into the meeting room were the elder's were sitting. "We thought you would come. You got the message...,"One elder began, but Hinata stopped her. "I am NOT going through this entire thing again! And even then, you guys can't be sure that the second child will have Sharingan! You just want me to do as you say! Well, no! The deal is off! I don't ever what do see that boy again! You hear me?,"She screamed. One elder held out a paper, signed with names. "But the contract is signed!,"he insisted. Hinata reached forward, snatching it from him, and tore it up.

"There. Now there is no more contract! Now go!,"She yelled. The elders left, and the last one stopped before she went out the door and whispered,"Do as you wish." Then they were gone, leaving Hinata alone...

* * *

** Thank you all for the views and for reading it... I hate you Kishimoto... You deserve to die and then burn in the underworld... AND WHY WHEN IT'S CHRISTMAS! WHY! Anyway, back to the story. MERRY CHRISTMAS HINATA! And a Happy New Year. Your Christmas Present this year - Your free from Sasuke! Isn't this perfect timing to be uploading THIS chapter? If you really wanna get me a Christmas gift, FAVORITE ME WORK! PLEASE, OH PLEASE! *on knees and hands up clenched beggingly* And I don't care if beggingly isn't a word * sticks tongue out at them* And what do you think of my work? Please review below to tell me *points downward* Raise your hand and tell me if you know what character I was talking about when I said my favorite character had died! And also, Happy Birthday Hinata! (Yes, her birthday is December 27) Your present from Kishi, Just for everyone to know, this is a major spoiler, you get to hold hands with Naruto, and he thinks this... "I promise I will not let go of your hand" OH GOD! IN YO FACE YOU NARUSAKU FANS! - No offence intended... And your birthday present from me, Hinata, is my fanfiction torturing you! No need to thank me, and see you next week! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Come now, we all know I am not Kishi.**

**MAJOR SPOILER-**

**Tobi is obsessed with knowing what it's like to poop! **

**SPOILER OVER(not really)**

**And then, Neji is dead, Inochi is dead, Shikaku is dead, Naruhina is happening, and Kakashi killed Rin, literally! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Hinata covered her mouth. _I did it..._ She smiled inwardly. _I actually did it..._ She closed her eyes and whispered,"I'm free..." She stumbled back up to her home, and her room. Inside, she found her friends, daughter, sister, and cousin.

"Back!,"Hinata smiled. Sakura jumped, turning sharply. "We have been playing games with her! You know, if you ever need to leave for a bit, we can babysit her!,"Ino pointed out excitedly. Hinata smiled, looking at Neji. She looked back at the door, then at him again. He quickly got the message, standing up. "Can I talk to you, Neji-niisan?,"Hinata asked. Neji nodded, following with his hands in his pockets.

"I talked to the elders today and-,"Hinata began, but Neji interrupted her,"Oh god! Don't tell me their going to make you do something else, too!" Hinata shook her head, smiling. "No! I convinced them that my life, is my life. And I should be allowed to live it my way,"Hinata smiled.

Neji placed his hand on her head. "That's great, Hinata,"He smiled. "Thank you...,"Hinata looked down, hiding her smile. She held up her hand, and pulled the ring off of her finger, putting it in her pocket. "Can you come with me, Neji-niisan? I am going to give this ring back to Sasuke-san" Neji nodded, telling the girls to babysit Ayumu a bit longer, before heading out.

Every moment seemed to make Hinata more scared. The only comfort she felt was that Neji had come with her. She looked at her hand and slightly smiled. _I wasn't married long enough to get a ring-line on my finger! That's kind of relieving!_ Soon, they reached the Uchiha residence. Hinata stopped, frozen. All of her self-confidence from before disappearing.

"It's ok! Calm down. I'm still here, remember!,"Neji said, putting his hand on her shoulder gently. Together, they walked through the gate at the front, and down the street until they came to Sasuke's house."We are here...,"Neji said, stopping. Without saying another word, the stepped forward, up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!,"Sasuke called, running down the stairs. He opened the door, surprise sharpening his gaze. "Why are you here?,"He asked angrily. Hinata looked down, shaking slightly. "It's ok,"Neji whispered. Hinata nodded, looking up. "You can have this-" She took the ring from her pocket and dropped it in Sasuke's hand. "-back."

Sasuke just stood there, surprised. "What?,"he asked, surprised,"What happened to my end of the deal!" Hinata shook her head. "Deal's off,"She snapped. Sasuke just stared like that, frozen, until way after Hinata and her cousin had already left. When he finally snapped from his trance, he found the papers for a divorce on the ground, with a signature from Hinata Hyuga already signed.

No one knows why he signed them, but when Hinata was given the notice letter, she almost screamed in joy. _I truly am free of those problems!_ She smiled, running back to her room and her friends. Now, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten came over almost everyday to play with Ayumu.

Some days, they would say the word, and hold it up in writing, trying to teach her to read, and others, they would just teach her new words. Now, it seemed, Hinata could leave for hours and not worry about her daughter.

Then, many weeks later, Hinata was about to leave for her usual search in hints to find Naruto, when Ayumu tried to crawl after Hinata, grabbing the base of her pants. Hinata stopped, picking her up and whispered,"Ya know, I think I'll stay and play with my child today instead." Then she carried Ayumu back to get friends, and sat down to play with her.

Months past like this, and few signs of Naruto were found. Then, when the month hit October, Hinata stopped searching. _I must spend more time with my Daughter!_ She told Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to not babysit for a while, before taking Ayumu with her to the costume store.

"This is the costume store! Every year, we dress up as something we are not and go around collecting candy. It's called trick-or-treating, and it only comes around once a year, on Halloween!,"Hinata told Ayumu. She showed her daughter many costumes, but there was one that her daughter reached out and grabbed, squeaking,"Love tis."

It was a costume of a black cat, complete with a tail, ears, and mittens for paws. Hinata bought it, choosing a cute witch costume for herself. While there, Hinata had given her child a tiny pair of sun-glasses to cover her eyes, so that no one would see them.

After days of decorating, playing with Ayumu, and planning with her friends, Halloween finally arrived. "Hawaweewn!,"Ayumu squeaked that morning. "She said Halloween!,"Hinata would cheer, just like she always did when her daughter accomplished things.

Hinata spent the day helping Hanabi to choose what she wanted to be, as she was coming with them. Hanabi choose a ...ahhhmmm... I guess you could say "Spirit Queen" costume. By the time they got home, it was already getting late. Hinata quickly made dinner, feeding Ayumu a bottle of milk. She then gave her a nice warm bath, before rocking her to sleep and placing her in her crib. She double checked the window was locked, and then closed the curtains, before leaving the room again.

She went back to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and drying her hair, before fitting into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Neji was waiting outside, with Hanabi behind him. "Finally!,"Neji sighed in relief, closing the door behind him as he went in. Hanabi smiled and giggled,"Hope he's quicker than he was last time!" Hinata let out a small giggle as well, before turning and double-checking she had all her stuff together.

She quickly pulled her stuff on, looking in the mirror. Her witch hat was large and purple, with a black stripe around the base part, where you usually would see one. It stayed straight and pointed on its own, and was a perfect fit for Hinata. The shoulder straps for her outfit were pointed outward, and the cloth for the sleeves was frilled slightly, yet loosely hanging. Her outfit was also purple, and the collar was stretched to from one sleeve to the other, exposing her neck and shoulders.

A white, heart-shaped charm was attached to the middle of the collar in the front, and a large black-beltish kind of thing wrapped tightly around her stomach and waist, and the bottom of the dress only went a quarter way down her leg. The inside of the shirt was a second layer of lacing, and then a layer of smooth white fabric attached to the lacing, to make it more comfy for Hinata. The skirt to, was slightly frilled, yet hung loosely.

Next were her shoes. They were tall, black, high-heel boots that went all the way up to her knees. The heel and bottom layer was a shiny black color, and there was another black belt that wrapped tightly around the top of the boots.

Then came the gloves. They were purple, just like the rest of the outfit, with, again, a black belt-like thing wrapping tightly at the base. The outfit still wasn't complete, as Hinata picked up her broom, and special wand, which was yellow, with a star at the top and two objects right below that, which stuck out slightly and then curved upwards. Hinata smiled, happily, going upstairs.

"I'm leaving to meet some friends! Bye, Hinata!,"Neji called, right before Hinata heard the noise of a closing door. Hinata opened her room door, finding her child awake and chewing on a toy of hers. Hinata picked up the baby's outfit, fitting her into it easily. It was just so adorable The outfit was made with a cloth that was fluffy on the outside. The cat was all black, except for one ear, the paws and mittens, and the tail-tip. The tail was made to be easily movable, and very light for her. The outfit was like one-piece pajamas with a hood, and when Hinata pulled the hood up, you could see that on it was the ears, making Ayumu just to adorable to be true.

"Ready, Hanabi?,"Hinata called, just as Hanabi was running down the stairs. "Yep! Do ya like it?,"She asked, smiling, and turning is circles. The outfit was a dress. It was tightest around her waist, and the skirt went a bit past her knees. The dress was all white, and the bottom of the skirt was in shreds A torn piece of white cloth was wrapped around her waist, holding it tight. Her sleeves were a few inches past her shoulder, flowing down loosely They were also all ripped up, creating her ghostly look. She had a torn up, white ribbon tied in her hair, long enough to make her look even more creepy. A strip of torn up ribbon extended on both sides of her sleeves, wrapping down her arm and then hanging off, torn most at the end of it.

Hinata smiled. "Amazing! Are you ready to go?,"Hinata asked. Hanabi nodded, and Hinata picked up Ayumu in her arms, and grabbed a plastic pumpkin-bag for her to carry. Then, after her and Hanabi choosing one, they set out, stopping at a few houses on the way.

When they finally got to their destination, Hinata's friends were already waiting. They must have brought everyone! Even Sasuke! Hinata gasped. _I forgot to find a cover for Ayumu's eyes! He is sure to know!_ Hinata looked at her child, then pointed slightly at Sasuke, then at Ayumu's eyes. Sakura must have gotten the hint, as she looked at the child for a second, before pulling the hood down farther, easily as the costume was slightly to big for Ayumu, and hid her eyes. Hinata nodded, smiling in thanks.

She walked over to join them, holding Ayumu close. The boys were giving her confused looks, well, other than Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke. That's when Hinata realized that she hadn't told them yet! "Hinata. I couldn't help noticing that you... um... have a child with you,"Shikamaru was the first to point it out. Hinata smiled, holding the child out, who looked even more cute with it's hood down like that.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, meet Ayumu! My child,"Hinata smiled. "That she won't even let me touch,"Sasuke added, anger in his tone. Sakura looked at him, glaring, which made him shut up. Hinata turned her back to Sasuke, holding Ayumu to her chest. "Humph!,"She puffed back. Shikamaru sighed lazily. He was in a deer costume, same as last year, probably because he was to lazy to go to the store and by a new one. Shino just stood there. He had not really dressed up, preferring in his usual outfit.

Choji was Santa Claus, and he just stood wide eyed. Lee, well, he was a Cyclopes. His reaction was to gasp, his hands over his mouth. "ADORABLE!,"Ino cried, racing forward to see the baby. "Ayumu? Do you remember me?,"Ino asked. "IIIIIno,"Ayumu squeaked. Sasuke tried to come over and see his child, but Sakura stood in his path. "It's not even signed as your child anymore, see! It does not have the sharingan, and your not married to Hinata anymore!,"Sakura growled, her arms stretched out to block his path.

By the non-surprised look on her friends faces, Hinata could tell that everyone already knew that. Hinata looked at Neji. He was a zombie, with a normal zombie costume. Sakura was a butterfly fairy. Ino was like a nurse. Tenten was a Fortune Teller. And finally, Sasuke was dressed as a vampire.

The entire time they were out, Sasuke would get as close as he could to Hinata, never getting a good look at the child before being shooed away by Sakura. They got twice as much candy then usual, people seeing the baby and falling for her charm. Eventually, Hinata had to call it quits, asking Neji to walk Hanabi home. She couldn't keep Ayumu up to late.

That night, Hinata felt happier then ever, and after that, spent less time searching for Naruto and more with her daughter. Thanksgiving came, and Hinata's clan had a huge celebration as they had a new member joining them this time. It was hard for Hinata to cover Ayumu's eyes from everyone, but she had managed somehow, with the help of Neji and Hanabi.

Not long after, the Hyuga clan all got together and decorated the house for Christmas. Hinata bought presents for all her friends, sensei, and her family. The tree was amazing, with decorations scattered along it beautifully. Hinata handed out her presents to her family, warning them not to open them until Christmas, and then headed out to give her friends presents. On her way, she grudgingly bought Sasuke a present. She bought him a cheap scarf, and had it store wrapped. She spent the entire day racing around handing out presents, then hurried home.

Ayumu was sleeping in Hinata's room, her arms rested around her blanket, as thought she had been holding it. Hinata smiled, hiding Neji's, Hanabi's, and Ayumu's presents under her bed, before coming back down stairs. "Thank you for putting up the tree and helping Hanabi decorate it while I was gone!,"She thanked her cousin, searching in the fridge for rice to star making dinner. After dinner, a knocking on the door sounded. Hinata raced over to it, pulling it open. Kiba was standing outside, holding out a turkey. "Merry Christmas, Hinata! Its for your Christmas meal! Bye!,"Kiba handed Hinata the food, waving good-bye before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Hinata smiled, closing the door and placing the turkey in the fridge. She raced over to the table and picking up one of the dishes. She piled the dishes on top of that, and raced over to the sink, one hand outstretched to catch any falling dishes. Before starting the dishes, she quickly through the eating utensils, such as spoons and forks, in the sink with them. She then rolled up her sleeves, washing the dishes as fast as she could and placing them on a towel to dry.

She reached to grab the hand-towel, drying the soap and water off her hands. "Finally!,"Hinata sighed, stretching her arms up high. She looked out the window for a second at the untouched white sheet of snow that covered the ground, before turning back and running up to her child. That night, when Hinata fell asleep, she saw blood splatter. She saw kunia knifes fly. She felt pain searing her legs, and she could make out one dark figure standing in front of her, but to many shadows covered the person, making it impossible to figure out who it was...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OH GOD IT'S BEEN A WHILE! Sorry all you guys. Here's the next chapter! I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! Well, I have absolutely no excuse but my terrible memory!**

* * *

Hinata jumped out of her bed in fright, panting. _What was that?_ Hinata thought, shaking her head to get rid of the memory. _Come on! Concentrate! Today is Christmas Eve! My first one with Ayumu! _Ayumu was still sleeping soundly in her crib, so Hinata was careful to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"Hanabi! Do you wanna make cookies with me?,"Hinata called. "Sure!,"Hanabi called back, running down the stairs to meet her. "I'll go get the ingredients together,"Hinata smiled, trudging down the stairs.

Hinata collected the ingredients, pilling them on the kitchen counter. She quickly washed her hands, stepping out of the way to let Hanabi do the same.

"I am so excited for Christmas, Sis!,"Hanabi chimed. Hinata stopped pressing the cookie shapes down, staring at Hanabi with a gentle look. "Is the other batch done being decorated?,"Hinata asked. Hanabi nodded, stepping to the side to reveal the frosted sugar cookies. There were 12 cookies. One was a duck shape, with frosting to look like a baby duckling. One was a Christmas tree, decorated green with a brown stump and colorful ornaments. One was a Santa. One was a yellow star. One was a snowflake. One was a snowman. One was the Leaf symbol. One was a heart. One was a Christmas present. One was a Christmas ornament. One was a candy-cane shape. And the final one was a yin-and-yang sign.

"Amazing!,"Hinata felt her eyes widen in awe,"Which one's are we gonna leave out for Santa?" Hanabi looked down, and pointed to the Star, the Snowflake, the Candy-cane, and the Duck. "I think those are good!,"She said, and together they placed them on a fancy glass plate.

The doorbell rang loudly. "Coming!,"Hinata called. She pushed the door open, but almost as soon as she saw who was there, she began to slam it closed. A hand stopped it. "Can I not see my own child on Christmas Eve?!,"It complained, pushing the door open all the way. Sasuke was standing there, holding a small, wrapped present with the words,"To Ayumu" clinging to a tag that hung down the side.

Hinata felt her legs giving away below her, and she fell down to the ground, shaking. "Who's at the door, Hinata?,"Neji called, turning the corner. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed. He opened his eyes, which suddenly darkened when he saw the man at the door, and without hesitation, jumped forward to stand in front of Hinata. "You are not welcome in this house, for whatever reason. Go, and don't come back!,"He growled.

"Can I not see my own child on Christmas Eve?,"Sasuke repeated. Neji shook his head and growled,"I don't even think you can even be considered her father!" Sasuke looked taken aback, and turned. "Fine. Have it your way,"He muttered. Sasuke walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"You ok, Lady Hinata?,"Neji asked. "Y-Yeah... Thank you...,"Hinata murmured. Neji knelt down, grabbing Hinata's hand and helping her stand up. "Go read to Ayumu. Tell her what Christmas is. She doesn't seem to listen to anyone else but you anymore,"He added, locking the door before walking away.

Hinata grabbed a book with the label "Christmas will come" and headed to her room. Ayumu was lying in her crib, playing with a teddy bear. "Are you ok, my little dream? I brought a book with me today to read you a story,"She whispered gently. Ayumu looked up from her toy, and raised her hands in the air to be picked up.

Hinata reached in, wrapping Ayumu in her favorite blue blanket and picking her up in her hands. She walked over to her bed, sitting at the edge, then picked up the book and opened it. "This is about a special day that comes once a year. It's called Christmas, and it will be here tomorrow,"Hinata began.

"In Fenderville, snow was never ending. It was always cold... and bitter. Not even in the summer did it melt. The land had froze and died. As of which did the hearts of those who lived there. Children dreamed of joy and warmth, only to awaken to a cold, harsh world. For some reason, people who lived here never had seen Christmas before, and had stopped believing. Parents stopped telling the stories o f it to their children, not wanting to create disappointment,"Hinata began. Ayumu dark eyes sparkled.

"But one night, a 10-year-old boy was cleaning out the basement for his parents, when he stumbled across a book named "Christmas Morning". It was filled with poems of Christmas, explaining all about Christmas. He ran upstairs to tell his parents, but his father took the book and ripped it in half. 'Christmas does not exist! I do not want a child who believes in such fairy tales' his father had bellowed. His mother just nodded in agreement. The boy refused to believe them, remembering the words in the book that said 'Santa will not bring Christmas to those who don't believe.' He went outside, chopping down a small tree. He took a small, ripped up blanket and wrapped it around the bottom of the tree, then dragged the tree inside, making sure his parents weren't home,"Hinata continued.

"When he got to his room, he tucked the tree into a tight pot that held it upright. He placed an old, fancy, red blanket on the ground in the corner of his room, and the tree onto it. He snuck down stairs, gathering a large piece of string and a few bags of popcorn. He strung the popcorn on the string quickly, wrapping it around the tree. He knew that Christmas would be in only a few days. He collected pine-cones, broken necklaces, flowers, and other things he could use to decorate the tree. When he was done, he continued to decorate the rest of his room, and when he was done with that, he headed out to tell the rest of his friends his findings,"Hinata smiled gently at her daughter.

"First, he went to his best friends house. 'Would you help me?' He asked. 'Sure!' His friends said. Then he went to his class-partner's house and said 'Would you help me with it?' His friend nodded. 'Spread the word!' He had told them both. They all scattered around town, convincing kid after kid. Soon, all the kids had snuck out of their homes to line the roads and houses with lights and colors,"Hinata explained, showing the picture on the page.

"Christmas came, and all the kids were crossing there fingers. They had unlocked and opened their windows, seeing as their parents wouldn't allow them to have Christmas, and had torn down all of the decorations in the rest of the house. The kids had not wanted their rooms undecorated the day before Christmas, and had locked themselves in there room. That morning, the children woke up to find thousands of presents rested underneath their tree and a stocking filled with candy. The young boy found a note beside his tree. It said ' Thank you for believing in me even when no one else would. For this, I will grant your family Christmas as long as people believe in me'. When he went down stairs, even his parents had presents. Since then, Santa was never forgotten from the village, and Christmas was never doubted again,"Hinata finished, closing the book.

Ayumu was already sleeping, her thumb in her mouth. Hinata carefully placed the book down on the side table beside her bed, and stood up, not wanting to wake Ayumu, sleeping in her arms.

"I pray you're dreams are as sweet as you,"She whispered, placing her in her crib and wrapping her in blankets. "And tomorrow, you will have your first Christmas...,"She whispered. It was already getting dark. Hinata walked down stairs, and found Hanabi pouring milk into a cup. "Put that food out for Santa and then go to bed, ok!,"Hinata called. Hanabi nodded, picking up the cookie plate and milk, and placing it on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, before turning around and heading past Hinata up to her room. "Good night, Sis!,"Hanabi called, heading into her room. "Good night!,"Hinata called back. She headed to her room, gathering her presents for everyone. As soon as she was sure that everyone was asleep, she snuck down the stairs and placed the presents under the tree, beside the ones Neji had already placed.

Hinata yawned, heading back to her room. Her family went to bed early on Christmas, so it wasn't that late yet, but she felt so tired. She fell back on her bed, closing her eyes and pulling the blankets over herself. "Good-night,"She whispered, falling fast asleep.

Hinata jumped out of her bed as soon as she woke up. _What's going on? Ayumu is usually crying about this time in the morning! _She looked at her clock. It was only 4:39 in the morning. Hinata stumbled over to the crib at the other side of the room, peaking over the side. _Ayumu isn't here!_ She looked around, and noticed her window was wide open, the curtains swaying in the wind. Then something on the side-table caught her eyes. It was the present Sasuke had when he came the other day!

She hastily jumped out the window, looking around. She noticed a few pieces of shattered glass on the ground, and a few drops of blood with it. _He must have broken the window with his hand to unlock it! _She jumped out the window, scanning the ground carefully until her eyes fell on a trail of blood leading away to the forest where Hinata had seen the strand of golden chakra.

She followed swiftly, the whole time thinking to herself. _No... Please no... Please don't be heading that way... NOOO!_ She inwardly cried, realizing that her worries were true. The trail was leading in the direction of _that _area. Her motherly protectiveness took over, and her rage gave her legs speed. _The blood was fresh, so he must have left only recently!_ Her hypothesis was proven to be true, as soon the dark figure of Sasuke had become visible. The houses thinned out, and the trees began to appear around them, sprouting out as they headed into the forest.

"GIVE HER BACK!,"Hinata screeched in rage. Sasuke turned sharply, Ayumu crying in his arms. "YOU LIED!,"Sasuke screamed back. He reached into his kunia pouch, tearing out 4 shuriken. He threw them at her, but she dodged easily, only to trip on a large wire. The wire pulled, triggering a loud booming sound. Hinata tried to jump away as an explosion began to envelope her, but her foot was stuck in the tripwire. She ducked, covering her head with her hands.

The explosion sent a rock flying into the tripwire, snapping it. Hinata took her chances and jumped forward, trying to escape, but her legs were still caught in the explosion. She let out a screech of pain, gripping her legs painfully. Many sharp rocks had struck her, and her legs were burnt, with multiple smaller rocks digging into her skin. She shook her head, ignoring the pain as best she could as she scrambled to her feet and jumped back after Sasuke. He turned around, throwing Kunia at her. Her legs were to weak to dodge.

A single kunia went straight past her face, cutting a tiny strip from her hair and slicing her cheek. Another hit her arm, and another struck her more injured leg heavily. The pain was too intense to stand any longer, and Hinata fell forward, landing on the ground with a _thud_. She pushed herself to a sitting position, her legs shaking weakly in pain. "No...,"She murmured weakly, tears rolling down her cheek. "Why... I couldn't even save my daughter,"She cried weakly, looking up. Standing in front off the sun, illuminated by the blood-red sunrise, was Uchiha Sasuke, standing in front of her with a glare in his red eyes and the child crying in his arms. "You lied to me,"He repeated, before turning around and running off through the trees, leaving Hinata alone.

"I-If only... If only Naruto-kun was here...,"She whimpered, her tears falling onto her hands and shattering into thousands of tiny dots of light. "Naruto!,"She cried, louder than before, covering her eyes with her arm to hide her face.

* * *

**What did ya think? Personally, I think it's my best chapter yet! Well, this time, you'll get the next chapter much sooner than this! See you than, and GOODBYE! ANY SASUKE HATERS? Well, this chapter is definitely for you!** **Please review, favorite, and follow! I really appreciate criticism! No one will review, and now I feel lonley D: I check the reviews. The more reviews, the more likely I am to add a chapter, usually...**


End file.
